Deadly Game
by Failure Turtle
Summary: We'll meet again when both our cars collide. PaulxSteph one shot


**A/N: I wrote a really short version of this a **_**long**_** time ago (it was only like 200 words) on one of my past profiles. I decided to bring it back, but I highly doubt that any of you will remember it.**

"Sometimes, I don't even know why I bother with you anymore, Paul," Stephanie seethed to her husband. She clasped her hands over her pregnant stomach, flinching at the screeching sound coming from the baby monitor. Stephanie looked over at where the monitor was perched over the stove and went over to turn the volume down. "Now look what you've done," she muttered under her breath.

"I can go take care of Aurora," Paul offered, not wanting to upset his wife any further.

"No, I'll do it. You'll probably just make it worse," Stephanie added with a glare as she wobbled up the stairs to her daughter's room.

Stephanie tiptoed to the crib even though Aurora was awake and screaming. She picked up the baby and held the child close, rocking it in her arms and trying to comfort it back into sleep, thinking about Paul the entire time.

What was it this time? Stephanie wasn't sure, and she doubted that Paul was, either. Maybe it was his recent move to SmackDown. Even though it was the best for the family, Paul wasn't too happy about being taken away from the A show. Maybe it was something trivial Stephanie wanted to do with the room for the daughter that they were expecting in a few weeks.

"Can we talk about this?" Paul whispered from the doorway. He had silently followed Stephanie up to Aurora's room.

Stephanie didn't even bother to turn around to face her husband. "No."

"Steph…'

"No, don't 'Steph' me, Paul," Stephanie snapped, now turning around to glare at her husband. "Can you take care of her?"

"I guess. Why?"

"I'm leaving for the night and going to my parents' house. Okay?" Stephanie said without really asking, shoving Aurora in Paul's arms.

"When are you going to be back?" Paul curiously wondered, concerned with his wife's anger.

"Does it matter?" Stephanie asked. Vince and Linda just lived across town in Greenwich, Connecticut, anyways. What did it matter to Paul when she'd be back?

Everything.

"But, I—"

"Just save it, Paul."

* * *

Stephanie's visit with Linda didn't last very long. Her mother was always the reasonable one in the family, and she talked some sense into her daughter. Stephanie decided, with her mother's support, to go back home and try to fix things with Paul.

In the few hours that she had been at her mother's house, it had started storming in the middle of the night. Stephanie hobbled as fast as she could to her car, being careful not to hurt herself or her unborn child.

Once she was in the shelter of the vehicle, she sighed in relief from being out of the pouring rain. She turned the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway.

Stephanie began to calm down as she drove home. In her mind, she was preparing what she would say to Paul to fix things between them.

Just when she thought she had it all figured out…

Crash.

* * *

"Last call was fifteen minutes ago, man. I have to cut you off now. It's two in the morning," the bartender said to Paul.

After Stephanie had left, Paul woke up the in-house nanny that they hired to take care of Aurora while he and Stephanie were on the road with the WWE. He told her that he was going out for a while and Stephanie had already left. He said that Stephanie wouldn't be back tonight, and he didn't know when he would be returning to the mansion.

Paul mumbled something inaudible to the bartender as she tossed him a crumpled five dollar bill as a tip.

"Do you need me to call a cab for you?" the bartender asked, concerned about his last customer of the night. "I don't think you can handle driving yourself."

"No, I have someone coming," Paul lied, just looking to go home and pass out until Stephanie came back home and he was sober enough to speak with her.

"Okay, as long as you're not driving…Take care, man, and thanks again."

Paul staggered to his car. At first, he wasn't even sure that the car he was approaching was his. Deciding that it was his car, Paul got in and sped away.

He was on the last country road before he would be on the main road home. Even though this particular country road was often called a speed trap, Paul didn't care. If he got pulled over…Well, he's never gotten a ticket before. Most of the cops around the area knew who he was. Even if he got caught for drunk driving, a cop would get him home and he'd walk away unscathed.

No one ever drove on the country roads this time of night, so Paul decided to "ignore" the stop sign down the road.

As he sped into the intersection…

Crash.

* * *

Paul was knocked unconscious. For how long, he didn't know. Once he woke up, he was blinded by a flashlight in his face.

"Get an ambulance, stat! She's pregnant!" he heard someone scream from nearby.

Paul was dragged up by cops and was given the routine drunk driving test, which he clearly failed. With blurry vision, he vaguely recognized a few of the cops.

A blaring siren stung Paul's ears and he quickly used his hands to save his hearing. Red and white lights accompanied the siren. Paul was both blinded and deafened in the dead of the night.

This time, father-in-law dearest couldn't save him from potentially ending someone's life.

As he was handcuffed, one of the ambulance medics screamed, "We lost her!"

As the stretcher was being pushed past Paul, the wind blew the white sheet off of the woman's face and onto her large, pregnant stomach.

Even being completely wasted couldn't save Paul from recognizing his wife dead on the stretcher.


End file.
